¿Premio o postre?
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Phoenix Wright y Miles Edgeworth se consideran amigos. No es culpa suya que su deformación profesional les haga tratar de estar por encima del otro en cualquier acontecimiento.


**Pareja:** Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance, humor

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico-chico.  
**Disclaimer:** _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney y toda su saga son propiedad de Capcom. No se gana dinero escribiendo esta historia._

* * *

**¿Premio o postre?**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Beta: Paradice_Cream

Eran las ocho de la noche y en el cálido apartamento silencioso solo se escuchaba el masticar de ambos comensales, que deglutían con evidente satisfacción un suculento plato de macarrones con salsa de tomate con un toque de chocolate. Phoenix Wright se echó más queso rallado y finalizó su plato mientras Miles Edgeworth esperaba. Habían intercambiado una interesante conversación acerca de cómo funcionaba la ley en Los Ángeles comparada con los distintos distritos de otras ciudades. Una horda de carpetas y papeles llenos de anotaciones y marcas reposaba a un lado. Miles tenía entre manos un caso muy complicado y aquel día se había encontrado a Phoenix en la comisaría, que había sugerido dar un paseo por la zona. La caminata por el parque en pleno otoño les hizo desear meterse a un lugar más cálido y, como estaban cerca del apartamento del fiscal, se les ocurrió cenar juntos. Phoenix parecía bastante impresionado por las habilidades culinarias del fiscal. Él se defendía, pero solía llegar demasiado cansado para entretenerse a elaborar algo complicado, y aunque Edgeworth se había decidido por hacer pasta para ganar tiempo, la salsa era toda una delicatesen.

—Tienes que darme la receta —solicitó finalmente cuando su plato estuvo vacío.

—Ni siquiera vas a molestarte en prepararla —contraatacó Edgeworth mirándolo fijamente, y a continuación se levantó, recogió el plato de su invitado y entró en la cocina. Volvió poco después, con dos platos y un postre de frutas que hizo que Phoenix abriera los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Y esto? Dijiste que no tenías nada especial —y miró el plato con verdadero entusiasmo. Él ni siquiera se servía postre, en ocasiones ni cuando comía con Maya fuera de casa.

—Y no mentí.

Ambos se sirvieron lo que quedaba del postre (Edgeworth lo había cocinado hace varios días), pero estaba tan rico que Phoenix agradecía esas sobras. Le gustaba la tarta, especialmente cuando no era demasiado dulce, como aquella. El abogado se hizo clara nota mental de salir con Edgeworth más a menudo, aunque solo fuera por probar su increíble cocina.

—Esto no se repetirá, Wright, no te confundas —dijo el muy rancio como si le leyera la mente. En ocasiones, Edgeworth se imaginaba a Wright viviendo solo y preguntándose qué comería. Ahora podía hacerse una idea muy clara por la cara de satisfacción que tenía.

Phoenix no respondió, se limitó a acabarse el pastel, y cuando ambos repitieron varias veces, sobre el plato, aparte de las migajas, quedó una triste y sola fresa abandonada. Todo ocurrió en un segundo: se miraron, desafiantes, y cada uno alargó la mano al mismo tiempo, agarrando la deseada fruta.

—Suéltala, Wright, es mía.

—Ni hablar, el invitado soy yo.

Entornaron aún más los ojos y permanecieron con los brazos sobre el plato, cada uno tocando el extremo de la fresa.

—Tú ya has quedado satisfecho con el resto, la fresa es mi parte favorita —Phoenix lo miró y asomó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Me pregunto entonces por qué no te la has comido primero, si tanto te gusta.

—Porque lo mejor siempre se deja para el final —el silencio era abrumador, la rivalidad palpable y el deseo de quedar por encima del otro demasiado tentador para dejar el juego.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían haciendo presión para llevársela, sin éxito.

—Edgeworth, tu perro ha vomitado, deberías recogerlo —dijo Phoenix dirigiendo la mirada hacia un punto lejano en la habitación.

—No cuela, Wright, invéntate algo mejor. Pess está muy bien educado —Phoenix abrió la boca para replicar, pero prefirió cerrarla. En ese instante se sobresaltó cuando la música del Samurai de Acero los envolvió.

Phoenix pestañeó varias veces, miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no podía coger el móvil porque estaba en el bolsillo contrario al de su brazo derecho; la mano izquierda aguantaba aún pinzando la fresa.

—Deberías coger el móvil, puede ser una llamada de trabajo —Phoenix lo miró, fastidiado. Edgeworth tenía razón y seguramente era la policía, pero solo imaginar la cara de triunfo del fiscal cuando soltara la fresa es como si le dieran patadas en el estómago, así que lo dejó sonar—. Wright.

Los labios del fiscal estaban fruncidos, y sus ojos eran como líneas rectas. ¿Por qué Wright no cogía el teléfono? Si a él le sonara, bueno… estaba claro que la guerra la ganaría su invitado. Respiró, esperando que nadie le llamara. Por suerte, él tenía el móvil sobre la mesa y no sería ningún esfuerzo agarrarlo con la mano izquierda. En ese instante, Phoenix se levantó de la silla, con cara de horror.

—¡Una cucaracha! —Miles dirigió la vista bajo la mesa sin soltar la fresa y solo vio un suelo de tarima inmaculado. Porque además de elegante y atractivo, él era limpio.

—No vas a ganar, asúmelo y suéltala —Phoenix lo miró largamente con los ojos entornados, como si conseguir la fruta fuera el objetivo de su vida.

—No. Sabes que soy muy persistente —de nuevo las miradas, otra vez el desafío, como si nunca hubieran salido del juzgado, como si cualquier pulla entre ambos sirviera para encenderlos y hacerles darlo todo, buscando ambos un objeto como ayuda para desestabilizar al otro. Miles, entonces, rompió el contacto para echarse un poco de agua. Tras apurar la mitad del líquido, arrojó el resto al rostro de Phoenix, quien no pareció asombrado por la jugada.

—Se te ve el plumero, Edgeworth —el fiscal rió al verle limpiarse la cara con la servilleta. El cuello de su camisa quedó mojado, y sus hombros también, aunque la peor parte se la había llevado el cabello. Su precioso cabello antes de punta, ahora cayendo por sus hombros, mojando su camisa… el abogado contempló la fresa como si fuera su seguro de vida y con la mano libre desabrochó los botones para impedir que el agua se deslizase más abajo. Difícil, teniendo en cuenta que debía usar su mano derecha y él era zurdo, pero consiguió hacerlo y se pasó la servilleta por su torso plano y ausente de vello, rescatando aquellas gotas que traviesamente se habían deslizado hacia su abdomen. Alzó el rostro para contemplar la cara de mortificación que probablemente lucía Edgeworth, porque verlo restregar su servilleta tan cara con encajes como si fuera un vulgar trapo sobre alguien que tanto odiaba seguro que debía ser un premio. Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él al encontrar al fiscal mirándolo con intensidad y con las mejillas arreboladas.

Miles Edgeworth, como si hubiera sido pillado robando algo en un supermercado, giró el rostro avergonzado al darse cuenta de que aquella no era una mirada casual. Tampoco una mirada de amigo. El que se quedara mirando a Wright más de lo normal cuando éste llevaba la camisa desabrochada y el cabello recién salido de la ducha no envió imágenes sugerentes a su mente, provocando un estallido de adrenalina que obligó a su corazón a latir más apresuradamente. Claro que no.

Sin embargo, por el gesto curioso del abogado, supuso que había bajado la guardia al ser recompensado con una enorme sonrisa, una evidencia para su próximo paso: Phoenix elevó el brazo con lentitud sin quitar la vista de él, enormes ojos azules ahora entornados con malicia, sus dedos aprisionando la mano con la que él sujetaba la fresa. Edgeworth frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre en la fruta, creyendo que Wright pensaba desestabilizar su fuerza o encontrar poca resistencia y tirar; sin embargo, al verle con la misma sonrisa, supo que su intención era otra: acarició con parsimonia la parte interna de su brazo llegando todo lo lejos que su inclinación le permitía, como si fuera una caricia íntima, apenas rozando la piel. Miles se mordió el labio superior, le dirigió una mirada de reproche y contuvo tanto las ganas de echarse hacia atrás y así soltar la fresa, como las de sonrojarse brutalmente. Creyó conseguir la primera opción, no así la segunda, y Wright estalló en una sonora carcajada.

El moreno se limpió la lágrima solitaria producida por la risa con la misma servilleta con la que había atrapado a las inoportunas gotas en su cuerpo. La imagen de Edgeworth sentado, rígido como una estatua, con los labios apretados y un pequeño agarre en una fruta era lo más cómico que había visto nunca teniendo en cuenta la fría naturaleza de él. Así y todo, inspiraba ternura. Quizá su fiscal favorito jamás había tenido contacto físico con ninguna especie humana, lo que le llevaba a imaginar, curioso, cómo sería en la intimidad si ni siquiera podía tolerar un pequeño toque a su brazo. Abrió la boca para bromear acerca de su inocencia, quizá para preguntarle qué edad sexual tenía, cuando algo hizo contacto directo con su entrepierna. Phoenix, como cualquier hombre, se vio sorprendido pero sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la fresa, atrapada en dos manos de distinto dueño y se aseguró de pinzar bien. Todo aquello fue más bien un impulso; después tuvo que batallar con la inusitada visión de un pie de Edgeworth deslizándose intrépido por su hombría.

El fiscal alzó el mentón en señal de orgullo. Si Wright creía que había ganado la partida, estaba equivocado. Antes de que pudiera sopesar siquiera cuáles serían las consecuencias o que Wright pudiera pensar en él como un ser repugnante y asqueroso utilizando un truco tan rastrero, su pie ya se había movido impulsado por la satisfacción de ver la misma cara de asombro en su rival. Miles, por si acaso, siguió sonriendo como si formara parte del juego, porque así era, y puso su sonrisa más malvada, aquellas reservadas solo a él en el tribunal. Wright pareció verdaderamente cogido por sorpresa, pero su impulso inicial fue aferrarse a la fresa. Bien. Edgeworth siguió explorando y tocando en un gesto jamás entregado a un igual, contemplando, satisfecho, cómo esta vez era Wright quien se mordía los labios y se sonrojaba con el ceño fruncido. Esa maniobra tan arriesgada, como cualquier otra, tenía sus pros y sus contras: después de varios segundos de frotamiento, Phoenix parecía tener dificultad en seguir sujetando la fresa, pero Edgeworth comenzó a sentir una tirantez desagradable en su parte baja, producto de la respuesta de su cuerpo hacia una maniobra más que agradable, sobre todo cuando sintió la dureza de Wright y su miembro creciendo con intensidad.

El abogado no podía dejar que el fiscal se fuera de rositas; él no ganaría ese juego. Tragó saliva y palpó el pie temerario, tratando de encontrar un punto flojo. Muchos hombres tenían puntos débiles en los pies, y salvo que Edgeworth fuera rarito, podría…

—Ni lo intentes, Wright, no tengo cosquillas. Pierdes el tiempo —Wright suspiró, no se sabe si por su frustración o por las intensas sesiones de frotamiento. En ocasiones así parecían entenderse a la perfección, o al menos Edgeworth seguía con claridad su línea de pensamiento: o bien era muy simple, o el fiscal además de valer para temas legales, también podría hacer carrera siendo clarividente.

Derrotado, contempló la escena y se preguntó cómo habían llegado tan lejos por una simple fresa. Si Edgeworth hasta se ponía tenso cuando él mismo le tocaba en el hombro a la llegada del tribunal; había ocurrido tantas veces que el moreno desistió de tocarle en cuanto supo que era muy celoso de su espacio privado. Y entonces, algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Todo estaba bajo control mientras las personas se quedasen a un rango determinado de distancia de su persona: Edgeworth no sabía lidiar con el afecto físico.

Evidentemente, él podía llevar el juego más allá siempre y cuando se acercara a Edgeworth: eso suponía soltar su presa y apresar la pierna con ambos brazos. Aunque… si soltaba su presa bien podría montar un órdago, y en lugar de rodearle con los brazos podría hacer algo más atrevido, algo por lo que sería despedido inmediatamente. ¿Se molestaría Edgeworth? ¿Pondría punto y final a su amistad? Con una mirada de determinación bajó el rostro y sonrió, para volver a pasar los dedos por el talón, acariciándole por distintos puntos aguantando su mirada con estoicismo.

Edgeworth se removió en su asiento, confuso: ¿era su imaginación, o Wright no le alejaba de sí incluso cuando su pie sintió la creciente dureza? Él debía notarlo también. El fiscal ahogó un sofoco: su juego estaba yendo demasiado lejos y lo peor de todo es que la cara de Wright, medio suplicando, medio disfrutando, parecía tener un efecto demasiado claro en su anatomía, aumentado cuando el otro comenzó a acariciarle el pie como lo había hecho con su brazo. Bien, no era un secreto que Wright disfrutara cualquier contacto físico: había visto a Maya abrazarle, incluso a Pearl. Hasta el detective Gumshoe le había abrazado en alguna ocasión, pero para él, tocarse de ese modo con una persona solo significaba una intimidad equivalente a una pareja.

Si cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba solo a sentir… notaba su pecho a punto de explotar debido a las emociones. No tenía coraje para decirle a Wright que lo estaba disfrutando, debería inventarse algo. Miró entonces hacia delante: su brazo se había quedado dormido sujetando la fresa. Suspiró: la insistencia de Wright era legendaria.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier acción, Wright se había levantado de la mesa e hizo ademán de sentarse sobre él. Miles lo alejó con el otro brazo, levantándose él en el proceso, ya que la mano contraria aún seguía ocupada sujetando la fresa. Ambos se miraron, Wright tenía una mueca de lascivia en el rostro, gesto que produjo en el fiscal que su estómago ardiera aún más y notara sus mejillas sonrojadas otra vez. Frunció el ceño: la fresa seguía entre ambos, separándolos y Miles tenía cierta sospecha de la siguiente acción del abogado.

—Qué tontería, Edgeworth, discutir por una fresa cuando podemos compartirla —y entonces ofreció la fruta al hombre, que se quedó sin saber cómo actuar, midiendo por un momento las razones por las que Wright podría llevar el juego tan lejos. Realmente, no tenía intención de parar el juego, y entonces las posibilidades se multiplicaron: ¿cuál era la intención del abogado? ¿acaso hacer el ademán de que abriese la boca y la tapase con la suya? No, Phoenix sabía que él podía adelantarse a ese movimiento. ¿Hacerle realmente saborear la fresa y sus dedos en el proceso? Se moriría de vergüenza. O quizá, tal vez, Phoenix ya no estaba interesado en la fruta, sino en el juego entre ambos. Sintió escalofríos. Ninguna de las variantes podía ser adecuada, y su corazón latió ante la intriga. ¿Cuál elegiría él?

Phoenix observaba la confusión inaudita de Edgeworth en su rostro, incluso en todo su cuerpo; se había echado inconscientemente hacia atrás y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Sonrió aún más: había conseguido desarmarlo solo con acercarse y lo más importante: Edgeworth se había descubierto. En su insistencia, lo había acorralado. Si le permitía sentarse en su regazo, Phoenix notaría inmediatamente el bulto y la dureza en su pantalón; al haberse puesto de pie, la respuesta era muy evidente y el fiscal se dio cuenta demasiado tarde: soltó la fresa y se giró, dándole la espalda, mientras decía:

—N-no sabía que te gustaran tanto las fresas, Wright.

El moreno se acercó, aún con la fresa en la mano, su brazo hormigueaba, aún dormido, extendiendo la anestesia de una postura prolongada durante demasiado tiempo; cuidó de arrimarse al fiscal para susurrar:

—Me gustas más tú —el fiscal se volvió, despacio, sutil, tratando de encontrar el tono de broma en su frase, para encontrarse con Phoenix introduciéndose la fresa en la boca. La rivalidad volvió a él y de un manotazo se la quitó para apropiársela. Phoenix, atónito, tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, Edgeworth ya tenía la fresa en la boca—. Egoísta.

La explosión de sabor ácido se extendió por las cavidades de la boca del fiscal, quien, distraído por eso, no se dio cuenta de que los labios de Wright se habían añadido a la ecuación. Le besó con fiereza, tratando de introducirse en su boca, luchando a toda costa por saborearla también, y Miles se resistió hasta que una descarada mano se posó en cierta parte de su anatomía. Jadeó involuntariamente, y fue su perdición: sintió las manos de Wright, una en su sagrado templo, la otra sujetando su nuca para evitarle huir y tragó para no atragantarse. Miles envió una confusa señal a través de su mirada, algo que no detuvo al abogado, quien de repente frotó su parte baja, haciéndole jadear de forma humillante.

—Mmmmm... ¿te gusta? —los traviesos ojos de Phoenix brillaban, mientras sus labios rojos —no se sabe si debido a la fresa o a haberlos frotado con los suyos— lo hipnotizaban, no pudiendo alejar la vista de ellos.

De forma inconsciente, su mano derecha lo agarraba para impedirle escapar mientras su mano izquierda... oh, Dios mío, estaba en la cintura del abogado. Miles cerró los ojos, sobrecogido, momento que aprovechó Phoenix para besarlo en el cuello y arrancarle un suspiro. El abogado, notando las señales de aceptación del otro se aventuró y coló su mano bajo la ropa interior para alcanzar el miembro duro y grueso de Edgeworth. Todo parecía irreal, como si estuviera en un sueño, incluso se sorprendió de sus avances. Notaba la mano del fiscal bajando lentamente hacia sus nalgas y él mismo le ayudó a posarla ahí, liberándole de la molesta ropa que le impedía avanzar. Wright no había hecho esto antes, pero lo sentía como algo natural, algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y con la misma persona. Desplazó toda inseguridad o pensamiento lógico de su mente y se dedicó a disfrutar, posando de nuevo sus labios en la boca de Miles, quien lo recibió, gustoso. Como el ardor de ambos se incrementaba por momentos, Edgeworth rompió el contacto para agarrar a Wright de la muñeca y llevarlo hacia su sofá. El moreno se desprendió de su ropa también —la camisa desabrochada se la quitó el fiscal— y ambos cedieron a la pasión uno sobre otro cuando sus miembros se encontraron, aumentando su tamaño con el roce del otro.

Edgeworth se deshizo de la sudadera en algún momento; entonces, tumbado bajo Wright puso las manos sobre su pecho, apartándolo un poco para mirarlo con lascivia: su rival y amigo, desnudo, con ese glorioso cuerpo y dispuesto para él era la visión más maravillosa. Decidió que, ya fuese un juego o un efecto secundario de la salsa de tomate con chocolate, se entregaría a ello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces el abogado, queriendo evitar cualquier incomodidad—. ¿Quieres que pare?

Miles lo miró fijamente y, como respuesta, agarró el pene de Wright con ambas manos.

—¡Joder! —el moreno se sujetó al sofá con sus brazos para evitar caer sobre Miles, pero un segundo después se impulsaba con todo su cuerpo para sentir más.

Edgeworth retiró ambas manos para apresar la cabeza de Wright y darle un morreo de escándalo. Algunos cabellos seguían mojados y le caían a los lados. Le pasó la mano por la espalda para unirle más a él de forma que ambos jadearon al contacto con la piel del otro y ya no pudieron parar. Descubriéndose, excitándose, besándose y mordiéndose, haciendo de aquella experiencia algo sublime e inolvidable, se frotaron uno contra otro hasta decir el nombre del otro en su abandono al orgasmo, que además, se produjo al mismo tiempo, como si fueran amantes consagrados.

Phoenix había caído agotado en el hueco entre el sofá y el cuello sobre Miles, la frente apoyada en el hombro del otro, notando los dedos del fiscal moviéndose entre sus cabellos, ambos recuperando la respiración y el sentido común. Phoenix cerró los ojos, queriendo evitar el momento en que ambos debían hacer balance de la situación y quizá olvidar lo sucedido.

—Wright —llamó el fiscal con la voz aún ronca cuando Phoenix parecía estar dejándose llevar por el sueño usando aquella maravillosa almohada—. No es por fastidiar, pero quisiera limpiarme. Además, pesas.

Phoenix Wright obedeció, haciendo una mueca desagradable al ver su estómago cubierto de semen.

—¿Puedes alcanzar los kleenex? Están bajo la mesa —Phoenix bostezó, curioso y alargó el brazo para coger varios de ellos, entregándole algunos a él. Por suerte, los fluidos no habían llegado a la funda del sofá, o Edgeworth lo hubiera asesinado lentamente, seguro. Aunque había sido su idea el que pasasen a un sitio más cómodo. Phoenix se preguntó si le molestaría mucho dejárselo como cama, porque empezaba a sentirse muy soñoliento.

Escuchó al otro levantarse y poco después volver al sofá cubierto con un batín de cachemir. El fiscal parecía serio y aún llevaba el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Le echaste algo a la salsa, Edgeworth? Mira que no hago esto a menudo... —alzó la vista, solo para ver a Edgeworth enrojecerse aún más y batallar sobre sus siguientes palabras.

—No sé qué pasó, pero no tengo condimentos de esa naturaleza, Wright —al abogado se le fue la sonrisa de un plumazo.

—Solo era una broma... —se encogió de hombros y recuperó su ropa. Empezó por los calzoncillos. Un silencio envolvió el salón, aún impregnado por el aroma del sexo.

—Creo que fue la fresa. Tendré que comprarlas más a menudo —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Miles, y Phoenix lo miró, soñador.

—Invítame, por favor. Eso, si no tienes en mente a algún otro invitado que pueda hacerte disfrutar así.

—¿Es otra broma? —Miles lo miraba muy quieto, aguantando la respiración, y Phoenix dejó escapar la suya.

—Eso depende de ti. Aunque hablaba en serio.

—No —Phoenix miró al piso, avergonzado ante la rápida respuesta del otro y siguió rescatando su ropa hasta que fue parado por el fiscal—. Quiero decir que no tengo otro invitado. Yo... deseaba esto.

Phoenix lo miró con cariño y posó su mano sobre la del fiscal, que agarraba su muñeca. Bueno, él no había pensado en pasar una velada tan satisfactoria, pero definitivamente podía darle una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo Edgeworth era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y después de dejarse llevar de forma tan natural es como si encajaran todas las piezas perdidas.

—La próxima vez quisiera de menú a Miles Edgeworth con nata. ¿Te parece? —el fiscal enrojeció de nuevo y pestañeó, confuso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Parece que tú no, así que tendré que volver a demostrártelo —el abogado se subió en su regazo, puso las piernas alrededor y le besó sin utilizar la lengua. Sí, podrían pasar noches y cenas mucho más interesantes a partir de ahora. Normalmente, cuando uno pierde no se lleva el premio gordo por otro lado: y para él, había sido un buen intercambio por una simple fresa.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias a Paradice Cream por el beteo.^^

Se agradecen comentarios.

FF_FF

10/10/13

03/11/13


End file.
